Cause it was almost love
by Vacarmes
Summary: Parce que c'était presque l'amour, Newt et Thomas dansaient cette nuit. (Newtmas)


**Mot de l'auteur :** **C'est que cela faisait plutôt un petit moment, non ? Et puis, Newt et Thomas sont bientôt de retour sur nos écrans et mon inspiration pour eux aussi ; donc il ne manque plus que vous (lecteurs) et nous sommes au complet ! Bonne lecture à ceux qui le liront et désolé d'avance pour cet os tragique que je vous offre là, la bise !**

 **Disclamer :** **Newt et Thomas sont à James, shit.**

 **N.T**

 _Cette nuit ils dansaient parce que tout irait bien._

Cette nuit la musique les porterait loin, très loin parce que c'est ce que fait toujours la musique. Elle exerce cet étrange pouvoir, sur des gens si étranges, si éloignés, si reculés de tout, qui n'ont plus goût de rien, à qui on a dit que la fin était proche. Et pourtant, pourtant elle les prend aux tripes et les poussent à plus, toujours plus, toute la nuit, jusqu'au matin.

 _Cette nuit ils dansaient dans l'obscurité rassurante._

Cette nuit est tellement noire, intense qu'elle ne laisse rien pénétrer, pas même les rayons de la lune et ils ne discernent ni leurs pas, ni leurs visages. Ils touchent, tâtent et découvrent à l'abris des regards, à l'abris des murmures inconnus et indiscret parce que c'est tellement plus beau, plus vrai, plus rassurant d'être caché, de ne pas voir le regard de l'autre sur soi. C'est leur secret, ils veulent juste toucher les courbes, les formes, ce corps si attrayant dans l'obscurité rassurante, encore, toujours, à jamais.

 _Cette nuit ils dansaient sans chaussures._

Cette nuit il faisait tellement chaud, cette nuit ils étaient parti si vite, fuyant tout, pris par la panique, par la peur, par la vie, par la mort, qu'ils en avaient oublié leurs chaussures quelle utilité de toute façon, elles leurs lancent les pieds, les alourdis, les rends vivant, les rends mort. L'herbe est douce, et sûrement très verte une herbe d'été peut-être. L'herbe n'est ni chaude ni froide ni mouillé. L'herbe est tiède leurs pieds ne brûlent pas, ne démange pas, ne frisonne pas, et c'est agréable d'y valser toute la nuit.

 _Cette nuit ils dansaient sur leur musique préférée._

Cette nuit qui paraissait tellement loin et retirée de tout leur offrait, accordait le droit de valser sur l'herbe tiède sur cette musique si particulière, qui faisait le temps de quelques minutes battre leurs cœurs plus vite, rendait leur souffle si haché et saccadé, leurs corps si étroitement liés en parfaite harmonie, l'osmose complète ils s'emboîtent parfaitement nom de dieu. Une musique si douce, et ils allaient si lentement dessus, les yeux fermés, le corps ouvert, les mains fermés sur le corps qu'ils pressent contre le leur, les lèvres entr'ouvertes.

 _Cette nuit ils dansaient en murmurant._

Cette nuit hurler n'aurait mené à rien, parler non plus. Murmurer était si beau, si doux, si calme, si apaisant. Murmurer rends les choses plutôt bien ici, ne donne pas envie de partir, garde les secrets. Les pieds dans l'herbe tiède valsant sur cette fine musique, ils murmurent rapidement, étonnement vite parce qu'ils ont tellement de choses à se dire, se redire mais si peu de temps, alors ils murmurent tentant de ne pas gêner l'autre, tentant d'entendre l'autre par-dessus ces propres paroles parce qu'ils ne veulent rien louper, pas une miette de ce que dirait l'autre, pas un « je t'aime », pas un de leur prénom murmurer de manière si exceptionnelle.

 _Cette nuit ils dansaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre._

Cette nuit ils dansent parce qu'ils sont des gens étranges, pousser par le destin, le hasard, l'attraction, la vie, la musique si magique, sans chaussures à valser dans l'obscurité rassurante sur leur musique préférée en murmurant tout ce qu'ils peuvent. Et pourtant rien ne compte plus que cet instant, ils essayent de le stopper. Ils savent, cela n'arrivera pas deux fois jamais. Ils s'accrochent à l'autre désespérément alors que leurs corps bougent lascivement. La dernière note de cette nuit fait d'une obscurité rassurante, d'une herbe tiède, de leur musique préférée et de murmure va se terminer d'une seconde à l'autre ils entendent déjà la dernière note venir au loin qu'elle peste celle-là.

 _Cette nuit ils avaient danser._

Cette nuit la dernière note résonne et la lumière ne va pas s'éveiller, pas encore. Touchant, tâtant encore, ils en veulent plus et à présent ne résonne que leurs murmurent, rauque, désespéré, doux et amer pendant que leurs bras resserrent encore et toujours plus cette étreinte.

« Newt, Newt, Newt. »

« Thomas, Thomas, Thomas. »

L'herbe devient froide sous leurs pieds. La nuit n'est quasiment plus faîte de cette obscurité rassurante. Ils savent, la fin est proche mais tout ira bien, il faut qu'ils s'en souviennent. Ils sont déjà passés par-là, ils vont se retrouver encore, à nouveau, pour toujours c'est ce qu'ils font toujours, après tout.

La lumière les transperce et il y a ce corps mince avec ses cheveux blonds qui disparaît, qui glisse entre les bras du type au corps musclé et aux cheveux bruns. Et dans leurs yeux, c'était presque l'amour.


End file.
